Little White Lies
by SocialButter
Summary: It was too much. He knew as he stared at the human with fake purple eyes. He could tell from the way the other had his mouth open part way, soft breathy pants leaving those swollen lips.


_**((Authors Note: THIS WILL actually have a second part too it...x'D Im sorry for the cockblock...Bu in the second Part there will be smut =]))**_

It was too much. He knew as he stared at the human with fake purple eyes. He could tell from the way the other had his mouth open part way, soft breathy pants leaving those swollen lips. The way pale, long, and toned legs spread wider, eyes glazed over and hungrily looking at him even though they were covered by a black cloth and let's not forget his hands chafing, bruising, and bleeding against their metal bonds above his head. He shivered at the sight in front of him. Delicious.

"Zim is very much upset with the Dib-stink." Green lips widened when he got no response, his joy intensifying. Zim walked over to the bed, boots echoing loud despite the floor was covered in pink carpet. Dib followed the sound, head turning thebest it could without his neck straining too much. Zim sat down at the front of the bed, body looming over the human's body. Their breathes mingled and Dib shivered a little when the mixer of it hit his mouth. "Very upset." Zim again said, tongue slowly running across Dib's bottom lip. Dib let out a soft gasp at the contact, at last a shaky response coming from him.

"F-f-fuck you Zim." Zim's smile widened again but before he could respond there was a flash of light and he was gone. "Z-Zim?" Dib asked. No answer.

His vision was blurred and he groaned as a pain ran through his head. He raised half way, kneeling on one knee as a hand reached up to put his wig back in place. "What the Irk?" Zim hissed out. He blinked his eyes, contacts still in place as his vision became better, and when he did he practically jumped at what his eyes met.

Standing in front of him was a small form in a pink stripped uniform, black leather pants and boots finishing off the outfit. But that wasn't what had him confused; it was the green skin, black antennas standing at attention and the face of his younger self staring right at him. Older Zim opened his mouth, ready to question himself when a black gloved finger poked his forehead.

"HUA HUA HUA! IM SO EVIL LOOKING!" the other had blurted out and older Zim frowned.

"Uh…yes Zim is very evil….VERY VERY EVIL!" He stood up quickly, fist raised up to his chest, balled up tightly as a smirk replaced his confused frown. He had gotten caught up in his past self's attitude. IT served him well when the younger jabbed him non-too-gently in an affectionate manner.

"How Did Zim get tall? Does Zim take over the filthy FILTHY EARTH planet? Telll MEEEE!" Questions rippled out of younger Zim and the older almost stepped back at the intense look he was given. Without seeming weak and completely 'un-Zimish' the older laughed out triumphily

"Yes yes Zim is quite Tall, I AM TALLEST! And…er…the Planet YES ZIM has taken over the filthy dirt ball and it's PATHETIC HUUMANS." They were lies, everything he said but he couldn't help it. He was too much into it but before he could say anymore the younger asked him something that had his voice drop.

"Dib-stink is dead than?" The future Zim stilled, eyes looking into his younger self's contact-less red eyes. The question had stun him he hadn't expected that to be asked even though it was common knowledge they hated each other in the past; the past being the key words. He laughed out nervously, masking it with complete joyfulness; knowing the other wouldn't tell the difference. He had practiced it for the sake of Dib never gaining the upper hand.

"Err…um YES yes Dib-stink is dead!" Older Zim laughed again nervously but he almost choked at the sudden feel of arms wrapped around his midsection. The younger had hugged him tightly, eyes closed in a happy fashion.

"Gimme!" The little Zim simply stated, nuzzling the older one. Older Zim blushed feeling awkward in the embrace but soon got over it about to hug back when another flash came and he disappeared.

He blinked, standing back in the room he once was in. "Z-zim you…still there?" Dib had been calling him the whole time he was gone, panic in his voice when he was never answered. The Irken looked down for a minute, turning over what had happened and what he had told his past self in his head. He smirked, coming to the conclusion he was plain evil for lying to his younger self and that some unknown being sensing this had chosen to send him back because of his evilness, simply just walking back to the bed. He kissed the Dib-stink when he got back to his original position he had started out in; crouched over the other.

"Hush your squealing Dib-stink, Zim is here." He was no longer 'upset', the whole incident with his past self being the reason behind his sudden change of attitude. Dib might have not been killed like he had said, but him submitting under sexual intercourse was enough. The feel of power behind it sustaining his dominate feelings to conquer.

Dib breathed a relieved sigh, leaning back down on the bed with his wrist still bound. "what…what were you doing?" He asked the Irken. Zim smiled, kissing him again, answer breathed along the other's lips.

"Telling 'Myself' little white lies Dib-let." Dib didn't say anything to the answer he was given, instead he kissed Zim back. Just because Zim wasn't upset anymore it didn't mean his punishment was over.


End file.
